Under the Desert Sun and Moon
by HowltheGreat
Summary: Two years have passed since the war. Naruto and Sasuke live a peaceful life in a desert town. Rated M for Sexual Content, M/M, Yaoi, Implied Bisexual Relationships
1. Leather Bound Book

"Today is a hot day. It's been two years since our move here and Sasuke thought it might be a good idea if I start keeping a journal. I'm not really sure what brought this on, but he got it for my birthday a few months ago, and this is the first time I've opened it, but shh. Don't tell him that I lost it in the closet. When he got this for me, I asked why at first. He said, it was because I was always forgetting things and should right them down. What a jerk!...

Well, he's right, but that's not the point. I have been wanting to write down some things before I'm too old to remember them. This might be as good as time as any. I use to keep a journal back in the Hidden Leaf Village when I was younger. I was always alone, so writing helped my mind that someone might be listening to me...

Like I said, it's been two years since we get here. We are living in a small village in Gaara's land called Water Stone Village. It's a remote place on a river side of the desert, known only for it's working stone water wheel. I suppose that's why they call it 'Water Stone'. After the ending of the war, which I can't really remember what happened at the end, I woke up in Sasuke's arms. My memory is...fuzzy...as I have been told that I lost control for a moment, but everything ended up fine...Ah, so they tell me. Gaara offered Sasuke and I sanctum, while the Hidden Leaf Village rebuilt and grew again. He said he understands the need for us to be together, and offers no ill will. Funny huh?

As for the Hidden Leaf, well, Sakura is being groomed to be the next Hokage...but I'm okay with that. Sasuke is back and I'm with him. That's all that matters. Well I can't go into details, because like I said, it's a little fuzzy. It's all a bit surreal now, to be honest. WELL, I better get lunch ready for Sasuke, that he forgot to take AGAIN. What an irresponsible guy. Oh, I didn't tell you what I do. Well, honestly, I don't do much. I work at the piece of land on the outskirts of town with cattle and crops, while Sasuke teaches at the local school. He said that he wants to be to someone what Iruka-Sensei was to me. He said that maybe if he found someone like Iruka-Sensei like I did, he wouldn't have been so scared. Ha ha, don't tell him I said that either. He'd kill me if I not that out of the bag. Anyways, I gotta get going.

-Naruto Uzumaki-"

Naruto slammed closed the leather bound book, his swirling symbol embroidered in red thread on the top cover made of brown leather. Putting the pen down, he closed the ink well, screwing the lid on tightly. Standing up, he moved from a seated position upon the tatami matted floor. The room he was in was simple. Mostly empty, there were two rolled up sleeping mats against the wall, the little wooden table that he was sitting at on the opposite side. He fluffed up his short blonde hair, cut shorter and cleaner than in previous years. His face showing signs of blond stubble that had started to come in from last night. After completing the morning chores of feeding the chickens and ducks, making sure the cows and sheep were out in pasture, he was a bit dusty. Pulling off the dirt tinged t-shirt, he tossed it in a basket as he made his way out of the sliding door to the wooden hallway. He turned to the kitchen, heading to the sink to wash his hands and arms, as a basket of fresh tomatoes sat readily on the counter. Sasuke preferred to eat light lunches, and Naruto would often make them considering Sasuke never remembered to make them before he ran out to the school in the morning. The blond didn't mind though, as his image carrying a bagged lunch had become a usual spectacle to distract the young, fresh faced students every lunch period.

Sasuke's meals were simple enough, a tomato and basil sandwich with watercress, small dash of fresh ground sea salt. On the side, a container of fruit salad with pears, cherries, raspberries, and oranges. Sasuke usually had water, mixed with his meditational powders to help with his headaches and eye pain. Nothing heavy, this time of day. He took the stronger ones at night. With everything packed up, Naruto left out of the front door and started his trip down the road, following the river. It didn't take long for the ninja to approach the adobe that was the school house. Hopping the fence to the play ground, he peeked into the window of the single roomed school. Smiling, the happy, sleepy, and antsy faces that reminded him of his past. Little hands waved in the air at questions being asked from a stern, but kind voice that was unmistakably Sasuke's.

"Stop peeking and come in already, Naruto." Busted. With a bashful smile, the blond opened the door, laughing a bit as he held the bag up. Sasuke looked over at him, only mildly containing the smile. "Hey, it's Uzumaki-Sensei! Uzumaki-Sensei!"

"Hey, Hey, I'm not your sensei. Uchiha-Sensei is..."

"Alright class, that's enough. It's time for lunch." The class erupted in cheers and scrambles, as they ran out of their seats to their cubby holes. After grabbing the numerous bagged lunches, the class ran outside. Sasuke smirked a bit, waiting for the last child to run out before following. Taking a seat in the shade on a bench, he supervised and waited. Naruto followed, sitting down next to the man who was once a killer, and now a teacher. Sasuke had changed physically, nearly as much as he had mentally. He had grown his black hair out into a ponytail that just passed his neck now. It often sat on one of his shoulders. His completion was a bit tanner from the sun, but he was still quite pale compared to most people, including Naruto. A pair of thin, circular glasses sat on his nose, allowing Sasuke's weak eyes to see clearly through them. These eyes no longer sat in pools of blood red or voided black. The shade had faded to a dark gray, but the light of life and love in them had returned. A content smile sat on his lips as he watched the kids play together, eat, tease, and practice their ninja lessons. Naruto's lips had a smile on them as well, but it was from watching Sasuke. In fact, he had been staring at him for quite some time.

"What did you bring me to eat?"

Naruto seemed to snap back into reality as he was asked, laughing nervously. "Huh? Oh yeah. Your favorite. As always." Sasuke smiled, gently taking the bag and looked inside.

"I wonder why I even ask anymore. Do you know how to make anything else?" Speaking with a tease, Sasuke took the sandwich from the wrapper before biting into it. Naruto made a face at him, looking a little annoyed at the question. "Course I do, but you're such a picky eater! It's always, _'That's too heavy, that's too much, that's too spicy, that's too bland._' " Sasuke started to laugh at such a bold reaction from a little joke, only to make Naruto huff more. The blond sighed in defeat, leaning back against the stone wall and looked ahead. "It's nice to hear you laugh again."

Sasuke looked a little surprised, leaning back as he ate and chewed his food slowly. "It's nice to want to laugh again. You know, it's because of..."

Before Sasuke could finish, a little girl with red hair came running up, taking Naruto's hand with a smile. "Sensei, Sensei, could you push us on the swing?" Naruto laughed a bit, wanting to talk to Sasuke. "Well, I was sort of...OW!" Sasuke had given him a swift kick to the shin.

"Course he will." Laughing dryly, he peered over at Sasuke, who looked happy and content stuffing his face with no plans on getting up. Sighing, Naruto stood. He didn't really wanna get dirty again, as he just changed before leaving the house, but he would catch death in a fiery glance if he didn't go. Course, this was all a trap. There were four swings and now four little girls sitting in every one. Laughing, a hand went scratching up his blond top spikes. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Four clones emerged, taking hands to each of the swings as the true ninja took a seat back in the shade with his best friend. "There, see? Problem solved" Grinning proudly and smirking in Sasuke's direction, was only answered with a shrug. Sasuke's lips busy sucking on a cherry with the steam poking out. Closing his tired eyes, he moved closer to Naruto's body. Putting his head down, he laid on the against the t-shirted upper arm.

"Do your eyes hurt?" Naruto asked, moving to put the plastic bottle of cold water to Sasuke's forehead. The coolness did give him some relief. Grunting, Sasuke took his glasses off to rub his inner corners, giving a small nod. "Well, drink your medicine. It's already mixed." The raven-haired man pushed the bottle away slowly, shaking his head. "I'm fine like this. Let me rest and you can keep watch." Naruto smiled down, leaning back as Sasuke nuzzled up. "What kind of lazy Sensei are you?"

"Shut up.."


	2. His Regret

Sasuke really hadn't meant to fall asleep. He was nudged back awake after what felt like was an eternity. "What? What time is it?" Mumbling, he felt the bench for his glasses. What suddenly surprised him was that he was touching mattress and blankets, not wood. "Where am I?" Eyes focused on a smiling, but worried looking Naruto. "I told you to take your medicine. You had a fever, so I took you home. You've been out for hours. Geesh, worry me some more, ya know?" Grumbling, he put down the soup that he had made on a low table as he squatted close by. A concerned hand came up to Sasuke's forehead, checking for fever. "You're still warm, but you should eat."

"What?" Panicking, Sasuke continued to feel around for his glasses that were nowhere to be found. He had also noticed that he was in a change of clothes and wrapped, almost constrictively, under the blanket. "What about the school? The children, they..."

"Don't worry. I had my clones finish up the class, and went back myself to make sure everyone was sent home on time. I even told the parents I was just filling in because you got sick. They didn't mind."

The scared look softened, not expecting Naruto to be such a responsible guy. But, on the other hand, he wasn't surprised at all. However, he did feel a bit, well, useless. "Oh. I see. Well, thank you." Calming the voice down, his stomach growled at the smell of warm tomato and basil soup. "...I am hungry."

"Nope. Take your pills first, then you get to eat." Naruto had his palm already open with three white tablets. Snatching them first, Sasuke tossed them in his mouth. After drinking the glass of water that was next to the soup, the lips parted to show an empty cavern. "There. Happy?"

"Yup. You're such a good boy." A hand went to play in Sasuke's hair, but froze at an inhuman grip that grabbed the wrist. The deathly glare that was burning a hole into Naruto's very soul didn't help much either.

"Do you want to die today? Give me my soup."

"Yes! I mean, No! I mean. Here! Take it and let go already, geesh!"

Sasuke released the wrist, smiling all too pleased with himself. He moved the little table to over covered legs, picking up the wooden spoon. Blowing before sipping, a cat-like smile on sat happily on the pressed lips. Naruto rubbed his wrist, nursing it back to health. "Damn, talk about biting the hand that feeds you." He was shot another glare again, making him jump back. Taking a seat on his knees, he watched Sasuke eat. He had taken Sasuke's hair down when he brought him home, and even removed his clothes from before. Taking moist towel to Sasuke's body, it was an attempt to cool the thin frame and delicate looking skin. Sasuke wasn't as tone as before, he was still as sharp as ever. His muscle were more adult, lean and fixed. Despite the fragile look, Naruto knew better than to consider Sasuke anything close to weak. Despite the lack of power in the Sharingan, or should he say, Sasuke new outlook on not using it, Sasuke was still a formidable combatant and strategist. But even now, looking at him sit there with his soup, the sheer, thin white kimono that draped over his body, and long, silky black hair with that innocent cat like look on his face, it was hard to tell.

"Why are you staring at me again?" Sasuke asked, looking up from the soup bowl. Blushing brightly, Naruto turned away quickly. "I was just thinking how different you look." Sasuke stopped for the moment, putting his spoon down. "Different? How? You still look like a country bumpkin..." Huffing, the blond puffed his chest out.

"I do not! I mean, wait. What do you mean STILL?" Grumbling, he moved close to lay down on his back at Sasuke's side on the floor. Staring at the ceiling, the blue eyes move to Sasuke's body once again. They were met with a teasing glace down. "No, I mean. It's not just your face, or hair, or anything. It's everything. You feel different. I mean, yeah, you have long hair and wear glasses, but that's not what I'm really talking about." Blinking, Sasuke smiled as a hand reached down to scrub the scruff on Naruto's cheeks. "I feel different? What have you been touching?" Despite the teasing, the hand had become more gentle against the light beard. It was as enjoyable, scratchy feeling on the fingertips.

"Hey, I haven't been touching anything. You know what I mean..." Eyes slipped closed with a smile from the petting. Tilting his head back, Naruto's chin went up to offer more room. It felt funny and good, creating gentle butterflies in his stomach that made him laugh softly.

Sasuke gave a coy shrug, moving his hand away from the petting and went back to the bowl. Picking it up to his lips, he drank the rest of the soup before putting the bowl back to the table. He then moved the table away as far as arms could reach. Licking the lips clean of red stain, he laid down as well. Curling up like a cat, Sasuke nuzzled against Naruto's side. "You smell a bit" He could tell, laying on Naruto's chest and close to his underarm that was exposed from the lack of shirt. "Course I do, I've been working while you've been sleeping." As Naruto laid still, he could hear the distinct voice of Sasuke's breathing slowing into a steady, rhythmic sleep. His own bed roll was still sitting against the wall, but he made no move to get it. The floor wasn't that bad and it was a cool night. In a way, they both enjoyed sleeping in the same room anyway, as it was a definite change from living alone their entire lives. They even managed to curl up together a few times when first moved. Nothing recent though. Still, he never expected Sasuke to be quite so...

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

Rolling over, Sasuke's back was facing Naruto now, much to his disappointment. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" Sitting up, the man looked concerned.

"Do you regret it? Here, with me? Taking care of me?" Sasuke had turned away to ask this, and Naruto knew it. The narrowed blue eyes turned to look away.

"Not for a second. I told you before right? I regret not running to talk to you the first time I saw you, getting to know you." Smiling, those eyes turned to look at Sasuke's curled up figure. "Of course, I wanted to be your rival, but I kind of wish I could slap my old self, ya know? I'd say, hey, that kid will be your best friend and he needs you just like you need him." The answer startled Sasuke, who rolled over to look back at him. "Need me?" Naruto just smiled, standing up then.

"You worry too much. You're going to get wrinkles and bags under your eyes. I'm going to clean up, so get some sleep." Pressing his lips together , Sasuke looked as he gave a reluctant nod. Rolling back over, he buried himself under the blanket. Naruto only smiled, walking around him to leave the room, turning the light off. As Sasuke stared at the door, Naruto looked forward, the question still lingering in his mind.

As he closed the sliding door carefully, he looked at it with his hand on the frame. "Do I regret? Yes", he thought to himself. "But not in the way you think."


	3. Just My Punishment

Sasuke rolled onto his back, staring at his fingertips. They still tingled with the feeling of Naruto's stubble that he had rubbed and petted. _I'm the not only one who has changed, Naruto_. While thinking to himself, the fingertips rubbed together. Sasuke touched his own face in comparison, smooth as ever, and rubbed the cheek with a little disappointment. His body felt warm with both fever and from the heat of the blanket. However, from sweating, the air chilled the moist skin. After wiggling in the blanket, it loosed its' grip, but he kept it loosely on top of his body. Sighing, Sasuke looked to the door again, noticing the light shine from underneath the frame. There were the sounds of dishes rattling, soon followed by the thuds of footsteps in the hall indicated that Naruto wasn't going to come back into the room right away. Most likely, he was headed to the bath room. The house had a traditional bath/toilet separation. The bathing room was a tiled floor, fitted with a water pipe and two stools for sitting as they cleaned themselves. The tub was made of stone, a wood fire pit under it to heat the water to steaming levels.

The comments Sasuke made about the smell might have pushed Naruto to take another bath before retiring for the night. At least, that's the conclusion Sasuke came up with. "Idiot." Mumbling the word out loud, his fingers moved to open the robe more. He was fully-awake now and well aware that Naruto had changed him. The ninja's thin fingers ran across his chest and nipples, closing his eyes as he tried to remember in waking memory what it felt like to be cleaned off by Naruto's rough hands. He was sure that Naruto was gentle on his skin, at least Sasuke didn't wake up from it. He wondered how far Naruto had actually gone. Maybe just his chest and back? Thighs and legs as well? Perhaps even feet and toes? Sasuke moved his hands to cup his sack and uncut member that was starting to twitch from the imagination. He bet that Naruto didn't touch him here, or back there. Smirking at the thought, he gave a tired laugh, as one of his arms moved to rest the forearm across tired eyes. The other hand started to touch and tease his own length.

Parting lips to exhale softly, Sasuke slowly bit down on the bottom one as he rolled onto his side while facing the door. His blurry vision fixated on the light that peeked, his ears alert and listening to the back and forth steps of his friend. A gentle moan escaped the re-parted pink lips, a hand gripped around the cock as it pumped back and forth. The motion of it could be seen as he wiggled under the tossed blanket. It wouldn't take long for him to finish, his legs gently kicking as the heat from his body was trapped under the cover. Sweat was acting as a lubrication mixed with pre-cum to make the otherwise dry stroking into a slick delight. The roughness Sasuke was using on himself was much more than he would imagine Naruto to do. Maybe there was a clumsiness in the blonds' grip, a sense of hesitation from touching Sasuke that he wouldn't have if Naruto was touching himself. Would Naruto's sense of assured behavior go out of the window if he touched another man sexually? Especially if that man was Sasuke? All of these thoughts and more buzzed around in Sasuke's mind as he stared at the door.

"Hah...hah..."

Panting and wanting to close his eyes, Sasuke forced them to remain open. With sweat dripping from his forehead and his hair, he whimpered again.

"Nnh..."

The fear of moaning too loudly made the man bite into his bottom lip. Grey eyes were forced closed for a moment, a hand cupped over his swollen tip to catch the onslaught of semen. The body quaked with waves of pleasure, eyes focusing once again as it died down. Still alone, Sasuke removed the hand from under the blanket.

"Great..."

After a soft sigh, he licked his inner palm and fingers to get rid of the evidence. It wasn't the first time, and wouldn't be the last he'd do something like this, but he wasn't the only one.

He could hear Naruto at night as well. The other man wasn't never good at keeping his voice down, even while sneaking. He could hear the shuffling around, the held back moans, the kicking of his legs, and the heavy breathing. The smell the salt, the sweat, the pungent unmistakable smell of a male orgasm. The only thing Sasuke couldn't tell was what he was thinking about. Who Naruto _was_ thinking about? What was he doing to them? He swore one night, he heard the name , _Sakura_. It didn't surprise him. In fact, it didn't even hurt. He wasn't jealous, or angry. He had watched Naruto roll over, his eyes closed from panting as blond had a hand cupped over his mouth to try to muffle it down. Sasuke smiled to himself about it, thinking how much of an idiot his best friend was.

The memory was interrupted by knock on the door. "You don't have to knock, you know." Naruto slid the door open, his body naked and moist with only a towel around the waist. "Habit. Do you want a bath?" Sasuke sat up, his kimono more skewed than Naruto had left him. His chest was exposed, breathing noticeably heavy, bangs sticking to the forehead in the afterglow of sex.

"Hm? Did you just get out? We can take one together." Naruto came in, squatting down next to him. Maybe not taking notice that the towel was opened in front of Sasuke, the way it was.

"You're looking more feverish. Maybe I should get you a cold towel instead." Smiling in annoyance, Sasuke crept a hand between Naruto's legs undetected. Once there, it gave the man's fuzzy sack a playful squeeze with cold fingers.

Naruto squeaked like a stuffed toy , grabbing the hand and yelped. "HEY! What was that for?" Sasuke laughed, pushing his blanket off.

"I was just proving that I'm cold enough. I could stand for a bath." Standing up, Sasuke didn't bother to retie the robe. "I don't care if you just took one. You're coming with me. You still stink." Naruto looked at him in disbelief.

"There's no way I still stink. Do I?" Lifting up an underarm, the pointed nose came by to take a sniff. Okay, so he did a little. "Fine, Fine." Grumbling, he followed Sasuke, who removed his sweaty kimono and tossed it into the laundry basket on the way out. He walked surprisingly nude down the hallway to the bathroom, sitting on his stool. Reaching out, he turned on the water to fill the bucket, then splashed it over his head just as Naruto had come back in. The blond watched for a moment as he removed his towel from around his waist, hanging it up before taking a seat in the stool next to Sasuke. The raven-haired man splashed himself with a second round of water, pulling his wet hair to the side. "Hey. Wash my back."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, picking up the bucket to fill it up himself. "Wash your own damn back." Huffing and grumbling, he filled the bucket up as well to poured over his body. Sasuke had laugh a bit.

"What did I do to piss you off today? I'll wash yours, but I'm really sweaty. Next time you strip me down, clean me properly next time. It's your fault, really." Naruto laughed as well, shaking his head.

"Is that so? Fine. I'll play your game today, only because you're sick." Shrugging, he wasn't really not as bothered as he let on. Sasuke was like this sometimes, selfish and demanding, but it was nice to see him smile and have fun. Even if it meant just to poke fun at him.

"I feel like I should be charging you for these sort of services." Naruto teased as he pumped the soap onto a naturally, brown sponge, squeezing it until it foamed. Carefully pushing Sasuke's hair aside, he started to soap the back of Sasuke's neck, shoulder and upper back. "If I'm going to pay you for anything, it wouldn't be just for washing my back." Smiling, Sasuke turned to look to Naruto. The blue eyes stared into the grey ones before looking away. While blushing, the scrubbing intensified. Sasuke laughed again, leaning forward with the scrubbing. "If I were to pay you, I'd be for all the work you do. Course, someone already pays you for that. I guess I get to keep all the perks then. It' s been two years since I've been able to feel anything other than hatred." Pausing, the grey eyes looked lost in memory. "No, that's not true. I felt other things. They were just overshadowed by everything else. All the blood, the madness, the..." Sasuke paused as he felt Naruto's face press against the back of his neck and arms wrap around his torso. With locked arms, the sponge had fallen from Naruto's hand to between Sasuke's legs as he was hugged so tightly. "Naruto?"

"Don't go to that place, Sasuke. There's nothing for you there. I'm right here, so you don't have to think about that anymore."

Sasuke smiled softly, sighing a bit. "Even if I think about it, nothing will send me back there. You know that, right? I just..."

"I don't! I don't know anything at all! I barely even remember why we stopped fighting, what stopped you, or what I did to scare even the likes of you! I don't remember very well, so how am I suppose to know you're not going to leave me again?" The grip for muscled arms tighten as a surprised look came to Sasuke's face. Still, he felt relieved, in some way. Closing his eyes, Sasuke leaning back into them.

"I never told you before that I'd never leave you, bu I'm telling you now. Naruto, I won't leave you anymore. My journey has ended. My feelings then, my rage, even my fear. I'm not scared of anything anymore, so there's nothing to run from."

"I'm scared" A weak voice cracked. "I really remember and you won't tell me. No one will. It's like when no one told me I had the fox inside of me and just treated me different my whole life." Sasuke was sure he felt warm tears on the back of his neck. "Why? Why won't you tell me, Sasuke?"

Stopping his smile, Sasuke looked down to his toes. "Because, I asked them not too. It's pretty embarrassing." Forcing a smile, a fingernails scraped Naruto's skin on the forearm. "You're squeezing really tight."

Naruto suddenly let go, looking down as he sat on his knees in shame. His cheeks were stained red. "Sorry."

Turning, Sasuke got off the stool and sat onto knees in front of him while leaning over. "I can still see you, you know." Naruto turned his head away, huffing.

"Quit it" With a sniffle, a wrist came up to wipe away a runny nose and watery eyes.

"To be honest, it wasn't your fault. I..." Sasuke looked away then, sighing. "You were trying to do two things. Save my mind and control your demon. I was just too weak and you saved me. He knew, that if it were me or him, you'd pick me. I thought, well, everyone thought you'd blame yourself. You fought and regained control, but it was such a toll on your body. You fought on feelings alone, instinct. So I..."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, his blue eyes stern at Sasuke's gray ones. He wasn't angry, but the distinct look of guilt covered his face. "You used a lot of power and messed up your eyes trying to kill him, huh?"

Frowning, Sasuke looked down. "No. I did that to myself to try to kill you. What happened later, I suppose it was just my punishment."

Naruto leaned to Sasuke again, who was looking away at the wall. An unexpected smile came, followed by sigh of relief as he put his arms around Sasuke's body for a proper hug. "You were trying to kill me anyway. But you also saved me. That's what counts."

A smile broke Sasuke's otherwise grim face. Turning into the hug, he chuckled softly. "Idiot."

"I know. I know. And I smell too, right?"


	4. Wet Footsteps

Sasuke slid his round nose tip along Naruto's chest and neck. It tickled and teased as it sniffed playfully. "Yeah, you got that right." Turning back around, he reached for the dropped sponge. Grabbing hold of it, the hand squeezed material as it was rubbed against Naruto's muscled upper body and abs with vigor. Being pushed down, the blond sat on his rear, palms of hands being used to hold himself up. The bent, toned legs sat opened with a wide spread, a muscled thigh on either side of Sasuke's body. Sasuke had turned his attention to tattoo-like seal on Naruto's stomach, scrubbing roughly at it. "Who should be paying who now?" Laughing, Naruto squeezed the legs together briefly to trap Sasuke.

"You can pay me if I manage to get this shit stain off of your stomach." With a teasing tone, Sasuke continued to scrub at it.

"Hey! What about that _shit stain _on your shoulder, huh? It'll take more than soap and water to get that...hey, hey. Careful down there..." Sasuke had leaned in, under the pretense that perhaps he couldn't see very well. The nose was breathing against the mark that sealed Naruto's demon, a hand had slipped down past a tuff of dark blond pubic hair with soapy, wet, silky fingertips to touch foreskin. Grunting, Naruto's cock twitched as he shifted uncomfortably. The look on his face was heavy lidded, panting softly out into the steamy room. "What are you staring at? You've seen my seal before."

Looking up, Sasuke smiled coyly as he tucked a strand of wet hair behind his ear. "It's not like I've seen it this close lately."

"What's it matt...Ah! " Naruto jumped, a hand going to Sasuke's hair as he felt what was positively a lick and lips on the base of his shaft. The wet blond pubs sat heavily in small dark curls, the no longer limp meat throbbed openly. Embarrassed, he tried to shuffle away, but his palms slipped on the wet tile floor. Legs closed around Sasuke again, inadvertently pinning Sasuke where he was. Sasuke grumbled, putting his hand up to Naruto's knee and pushed it open. "You're squeezing me again." Stammering briefly at first, Naruto eventually open the legs just enough to release his friend. "Sorry. You got really close and I thought you might have..."

"Might have what?" Sasuke looked up, smirking and laughed.

"Well you're all close and stuff down there! What the hell did you expect to happen!" Growling, Naruto pushed himself to stand, but was held down again. Sasuke had taken the fresh erection in his hand, stroking and squeezing it, feeling the quickened pulse in his fingers. He gave it a proper lick this time, slowly running his tongue along the under shaft. Naruto was frozen, not really sure what to do. "Sa...Sasuke. What are you...?"

His voice trailed off into a moan as Sasuke's mouth covered the tip. The warm sensations of the wiggling, wet muscle that teased his cock and the soft pink lips that were moving up and down on the hard shaft. The blond reached out to tangle his fingers through Sasuke's hair, pushing back the bangs off of his forehead to see face and eyes. "Hah...Hah..." Panting for sure, but surprisingly not protesting. The moans and whimpers that weren't being held back this time from a pillow or a covered hand teased Sasuke's ears, making even the devious ninja blush slightly. He had expected some resistance, at least, a little more than this. The hand on his head wasn't pushing him away, but instead gripping and tugging wet, black hair to conduct the movements. Looking up, Sasuke saw the blue eyes staring down sharply at him, vanishing occasionally as Naruto leaned his head back. When Sasuke pulled off, a hand took the place of the mouth, jerking quickly as the tongue flicked on the dick slit and swollen red tip. If Naruto wasn't going to protest, he didn't have to be so forceful. A little mouth play went a long way, after all. He had fantasized what it would be like to have him, a willing partner. No, a willing lover.

The flicking tongue made Naruto cry out loudly, gripping Sasuke's bangs tighter. The golden-tanned abs tightened, eyes closing shut tightly as well. He was practically grinding his teeth and pushing his hips up. The familiar tightness and shortness of breath signaled defeat, but it was something he wanted. "Sasuke. I'm going to cum, so..."

"So?" Sasuke stopped jerking him so quickly, but pushed the length down his throat instead. He hummed, sending vibrations throughout Naruto's body. It didn't take long for the streams of seed to fill Sasuke's mouth, the Adam's apple moving as he swallowed the salty goo. The pungent taste even filled his nose as Naruto's panting slowed to deep breathes. As Sasuke slurped off, opening his sticky filled mouth to lick the under shaft slowly, Naruto continued to look down. His eyes were hidden in the wet hair, his nose and open mouth showing.

Once the breathing was manageable through the nose, Naruto stopped his panting. "It's your turn now, right?" Sasuke looked up, a dribble of cum still on his lower lip corner.

"Hm?"

"You do me and I do you, right? That's how it's going to be?" Naruto was already moving to push himself on top of Sasuke, pinning him down as he looked at him with glazed over eyes. Sasuke looked a bit surprised, laughing out loud. "What are you talking about?" Growling, the blond pinned Sasuke to the floor.

"Stop making fun of me. I know what to do, okay? I'm done stuff before too, ya know. I mean, Sakura and me, we..." Sasuke only smiled up at him, putting an arm around Naruto's wet back and shoulder. Clawing into the sun-kissed skin, he pushed wet lips against Naruto's and forced tongue into the other's mouth. Naruto got a taste of his own spunk, but closed his eyes and kissed back. The powerful kiss left him breathless again and was taken back as Sasuke pushed him off. "What? What are you doing?"

Sasuke stood up then, ringing out his hair. The toned naked body towered over the sitting blond. "Look at me. Do I look like Sakura to you?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course, you don't!" Sasuke had a man's body and figure, no doubt about that. He was lean, pale, and muscled. He had none of the soft curves or fleshy mounds that a woman had. No breasts or curved hips, and the smallest of dips between his lower back and ass. All more importantly, he had a dick, which was eye- level to Naruto's face at the moment. A thick pile of black hair, wet from water and sweat that surrounded a cock, just like Naruto's.

"Then don't compare me to her."

"I...I didn't...I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I've had sex before! I've gotten head before and I'm.."

"You really are an idiot." Sasuke sighed, walking to the towel rack and put one over his head, opening the door to leave. He all but slammed the sliding door closed, leaving Naruto on the floor and alone. As he walked out, he dried his hair, leaving wet footsteps down the hallway as he headed to their room again. What a night he was having. He wasn't mad that Naruto compared his only sex experiences to now. Anyone would, still, it wasn't what Sasuke wanted to hear. "What a selfish guy I am...", he chuckled to himself.


	5. Red Paper Lantern

"Damn right, you are."

Looking up, there was Naruto standing in front of him. Cocking an eyebrow, Sasuke turned back to the bathroom. The door was still closed. He hadn't heard himself being snuck up on. Maybe Sasuke was more distracted than he thought. Shrugging, he stepped forward. After vanishing briefly out of sight, he reappeared, being in front of Naruto. Stationed at the door to the bedroom, Sasuke gave a little smile while shrugging at his friend before sliding the door open and stepped inside. Naruto felt pretty sure he was being challenged, but shrugged back smugly. Following him into the room, the blond slid the door closed behind him Under watch, Sasuke walked around with his usual nightly routine. the towel stayed on top of his head, his body air drying as he went into the dresser for a kimono to sleep in. He usually put on some underwear at this point, but had turned his attention back at Naruto. The robe over his wet body was widely opened.

"Staring again" Teasing, Sasuke went have a seat on his bed roll. Wiggling about, he pushed the covers out of the way.

"I know that. I don't get you sometimes, ya know?" Naruto answered, his towel around his waist as he took a seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged, leaning in to look at Naruto. A hand went to touch the peach fuzz again, scratching it under the chin like it were a cat. The blond smiled, lifting the chin up and murred gently at the attention. "Hey, ya know. I didn't mean to compare you to, well, her. It was a, we weren't like, ya know..."

"Do you ever shut up?" Laughing, Sasuke moved his hand away. "I know what you're thinking already. You're thinking, _I wonder why he kissed me_. You're not even worried that I just blew you in the bathroom." Naruto's face froze, and his nervous laugh was a dead giveaway.

"Ha...Ha. How the hell did you know that? I mean, the BJ, it was really nice but then you didn't want one...then you kissed me..."

"I'm going to bed." Naruto was half leaning in for a second kiss before the announcement.

"You're...what?" Sasuke gave a yawn as a response.

"I have testing and some paperwork to do tomorrow. I should get some rest." Naruto felt his heart sink, the nerves that he spent the past few minutes working up were abruptly shot. "I guess you should." He moved to stand, but Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto stopped his stand, squatting back down to look at Sasuke.

"To get my bed ro..." Naruto's lips were silenced by Sasuke's, a sweet gently kiss with closed eyes. The blond kept his eyes half open, not wanting to take his eyes away, even for the moment. Even as Sasuke pulled away, he kept Naruto's arm in the grip as he rolled over in the blanket. Naruto didn't have much of a choice other than to toss away the wet towel and curl up around Sasuke's back. His body was still moist, sticking to the fabric that covered Sasuke's frame while they were both under the blanket, keeping close together on the single mattress roll. It didn't take long for Sasuke to fall asleep, while Naruto held onto him, breathing softly into his hair. A thousand thoughts crossed Naruto's mind, but his body betrayed him, easily falling asleep in the warmth of the other.

"It's been 3 days since my last Journal Entry. Last time I wrote, I talked about how I wasn't sure what happened after the war. To be honest, even after Sasuke's confession to me, I'm not really sure that it's as accurate as he's letting on. He always down plays how important things are now and days, but I guess that's better than overreacting to EVERYTHING like he use too. Speaking of, so, turns out that Sasuke... Well, no, I'm not for sure. I'll just put it this way, since that night with Sasuke, I've been feeling weird. I've been staring at him more, waiting for him to do or say something and he hasn't! He acts like nothing happened, but every night since, he still kisses me and makes me sleep with him. We don't do anything but sleep... I mean it's nice and all, but.

SO, tonight I have a plan. I guess that he's busy with school and doesn't want to do anything during the week, but it's the weekend! At least, he doesn't have to go anywhere tomorrow. So, I got it all planned out. I'm gonna make some dinner, and I got some wine. Plus, I went to the pharmacy and got some love oil from the Sensei. It was pretty embarrassing! I went in there at first and acted like I had to take a suppository and needed some oil, but he recommended a pain killer one. I don't want it to be numb! Finally, I was like, look, I need some oil for some_ action_, ya know. So then he had this WHOLE SHELF. Everything from tingling to flavored. I was a little overwhelmed. I didn't really know what to get so I grabbed like one of every kind, then he suggested I get some condoms, and asked me how big my cock was!

What the hell kind of question was that! He said then it was to make sure it first right so it didn't fall off and get the girl pregnant. ... I just had a mental image of Sasuke pregnant!

Then he gave me all these pamphlets on viruses and rashes I could catch if I was going to the brothel. UGGGGGGHHHH, I'm gonna die! So I bought a few, just to shut his ass up. So now I got this bag full of lube and condoms that I gotta kept hidden until I'm ready for tonight. I wanna do this right, I mean. I don't know what Sasuke is thinking, but I'm a man too! I can do it!"

"I'm home."

"Shit." Mumbling, Naruto inked the final words into his journal before closing it. "SHIT!" He suddenly remember he left the bag of _personal effects_ on the kitchen counter with the groceries. Barefooted in his t-shirt and shorts, he ran into the kitchen, scrambling to grab the bags as Sasuke walked in. Looking surprised, Sasuke tilted his head wondering what the fuss was all about. "Hm? Did you need help with putting the food away?" Moving to put a stack of student notebooks on the table, he asked while taking off his vest. Hanging it on the back of a chair, the sleeves were rolled up to help, but Naruto jumped away. "NO, NO! I'm cooking a surprise! It's...uh...to celebrate the end of this testing week for you. Go get cleaned up and I'll...", but he froze as Sasuke came over his shoulder. Draping himself over Naruto's back, he reached into the goodie bag, pulling out a bottle of labeled sexual lubrication.

"Vanilla and Honey flavored, huh? I guess I better _clean up there_ too." He smiled, wiggling the bottle between his fingers and placed it on the counter. Naruto's face lit up like a red paper lantern, and he covered it was his open palm. "Kill me now."

"Don't you plan on slaying me? I want something with meat today." Waving, Sasuke turned to head down the hallway towards the bathroom. "I'll make sure everything is _cleaned out_, so you don't have to worry. Ah, what about a hot pot, okay?"

"Wait, wait. _Cleaned out_?" Naruto had to ask, not quite getting the reference at first. Sasuke paused, turning around. Using his hand, he had make a circle with his fingers on his left hand, and with his right index, pushed it through and swirled it around. "_Up there_. That's flavored stuff, right? It needs to be clean if you're going lick me _in that place_." The sheer motion made Naruto freeze, his body shivered in fear. Why was Sasuke being so fucking causal about this? The ninja still in the kitchen turned around quickly, grabbing things to chop and throw into a skillet. "Fried rice and stir fry!" The announcement was loud, but got only a nod from Sasuke who had gone to the bathroom and closed the door. At the sound of the wood panel sliding, the tension that was keeping Naruto standing released and he fell to his knees. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

The popping sounds from the hot skillet made him stand and toss the food around properly. He couldn't believe that his careful planning had been ruined in an instant. He wanted to laugh, or cry. Not quite sure which one yet.


	6. Vanilla and Honey Dessert

The cooking didn't take long and Naruto had already set the table. With opposite bowls of steaming fried rice, there was also a side of stir fry on small plates. He had even poured the rice wine into two clay cups. Sasuke hadn't emerged from his thorough cleaning just yet, so Naruto went to go knock on the bathroom door. His usual knock was two strikes with his index knuckle, followed by a slight pause before he spoke. "Dinner's ready."

Sasuke slid it open, a fluffy, white towel on top of his head. He pulled it off, hanging it up before tying his robe. Smiling, he answered. "It smells good". For once, he gave Naruto the courtesy tying his robe up to cover the wet, nude body.

"Um...yeah. Thanks." Blue eyes locked onto Sasuke's casual smile, following the man's body as it went down the hall. Sasuke had walked ahead, getting to the bedroom door first and paused. "What do you think? Should we do it first then eat? Or eat then do it?" Naruto laughed a bit, shrugging.

"Don't ask me. You're the one always hungry, right? Don't you need your strength or something?" Scoffing, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared strongly. Even though his mouth was smiling, his eyes definitely were not. "You mean, don't you need _yours_?" The tone of his voice was deep and rough as dark eyebrows twitched. Shivering, his friend laughed nervously. "M...me? I have mine, but you're right. It's hot now, so we should eat first..."

"I agree. "The response was suddenly cheerful, the ominous cloud that were hovering just moments ago disappeared in light of a newly sunny disposition.

_'What a scary guy..._' Naruto thought to himself as he followed Sasuke into the kitchen. As the dark-haired man pulled out his usual chair, Naruto came behind, pulling it out for him. Staring dumfounded, Sasuke blinked before releasing a laugh as he sat down. "What the hell are you doing?" Blushing, Naruto kept his head down as he scooted Sasuke into the square, marble table that sat in the kitchen area. "I have _no_ idea...I mean! I'm being nice! It's not the first time I've pulled a chair out for you, ya know!" Sasuke smiled, covering his mouth to keep his chuckles in until he calmed himself.

"Alright, alright. Calm down."

Pulling out his own chair, Naruto huffed a bit as a blush remained over his face. "Who's fault do you think that is? I had a carefully planned night of dinner and wine, then I was going to..."

"You were going to get us drunk so you could work up the balls to seduce me?" Sasuke teased, his first cup of wine already gone as he poured himself a second. Naruto gulped down his cup as well, reaching for the wine bottle once Sasuke had finished pouring. "WELL NO...not exactly. You've just been working really hard at the school, getting them ready for their testing. I figured ya might need a nice relaxing evening, then...um. If you wanted..."

"A little vanilla and honey dessert?" Sasuke laughed, chewing on a diced pepper that made him choke a bit. He washed it down with more wine and continued to scoop the food into his mouth. His appetite had increased since he had been living on Naruto's cooking. He was never before as happy to eat, considering he had usually taken all of his meals completely alone. However, in the past two years, he had someone to eat and talk with every day. He wondered how Naruto would take if he ever confessed that he forgot his lunches, usually on purpose, just so he could have Naruto come and sit with him. Naruto laughed, eating from his own bowl. Leaning his mostly shaved face onto an open palm, he was showing that he had left the Sasuke's favorite part of chin fuzz there. The elbow rested on the table, as his other hand wagged the spoon in Sasuke's direction.

"Well, yeah. Something like that." Pushing himself up with his palms, he stood to lean over the table. Sasuke watched him as Naruto's fingers came up to touch his face in a caress, but pulled away to show a small tuff of rice that was stuck off the corner of his mouth. The man went cross-eyed behind his round, thin glasses as he looked at it. Eyes closing and lips parted, Sasuke waited patiently to be fed. He peeked just enough to see the smirk on Naruto's face as the fingertips inserted into Sasuke's mouth. Gently, he bit them, suckling and licking, opening his eyes a bit more as his tongue swirled around Naruto's thumb and index finger. Removing his thumb, Naruto replaced the digit with his middle finger instead, allowing Sasuke to push them down his throat and slurp on them as he pulled off.

The blond was red in the face again, but so was Sasuke. His tongue continued to lap at the fingers until Naruto pulled his hand away. "Such a devious guy." Shoveling a few more spoonfuls of rice into his mouth, Naruto chased it down with the remainder of the second cup of wine. Sasuke did the same, nodding in agreement as he watched Naruto stand up and come over to him. He kept seated, honestly feeling a bit flushed. Legs were trembling and heart was pounding, even though he was the one who kept pushing. He was pushing for one reason and one reason alone. He knew, maybe more than anyone else, that even Naruto had a breaking point. As Naruto walked over, his strong stature hovering over Sasuke's, he knew that Naruto had finally reached it.

As Sasuke looked up, his glasses were taken off. The clear vision that he had of Naruto's flushed face and piercing blue eyes instantly blurred. Oh well, he didn't need to see anyway. Eyelids slipped closed as Naruto's hot and slightly spicy lips came on top of his, kissing forcefully. Naruto had balanced himself between Sasuke's chair and the table, leaning down and pushed more of himself onto Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's wanting was easily recognized, as he turned his chair to grab Naruto's shirt with both hands. His mouth was parted, tongue already in combat with his friend's. Unlike many times before, they were both equally matched. When Naruto stopped, they both looked at each other closely, half lidded and panting with smiles on their faces. Naruto placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke's forehead between Sasuke's worn out eyes, moving his hand off the table to reach down his own shirt. He placed his hand on top of Sasuke's, gently prying off the grip. "Come on. " Smiling, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist to pull him up. Returning the smile, Sasuke freed his wrists to take a hand instead.

"Don't forget your goodie bag."

"Geesh, would you stop calling it that?" Naruto laughed back, although he did walk hand in hand with Sasuke to the counter to grab it by the handles. While initially, it was Naruto, who led them at first, once the bag was in hand, Sasuke was the one who was leading them to the bedroom. Gripping Naruto's hand, he didn't feel scared or worried, although, he did feel nervous. Both of their pulses were racing and Sasuke was hesitant to open the sliding door to the bedroom. "Point of no return, huh? We've been here before, haven't we?" Naruto had spoken softly, moving behind Sasuke to wrap his warm arms around him. He spoke softly in his ear, his nose nuzzling against his neck and hair.

Relaxing in the embrace, Sasuke's nerves let up enough for him to smile. "Yeah, but this something I've wanted for a long time." Naruto smiled, hugging him tighter, only releasing one of his arms from him to place his hand on top of Sasuke's. Hand on top of hand, both resting on the door, they slid it open together.


	7. Luv Juicy

With the door open, Sasuke was taken back at the preparation of the room. Naruto had changed the set up, from their own separate areas and bed rolls to a single, wide bed. It was a low to the ground, stationed on a wooden bed frame with four posts. The bedrolls had been put into the closet, a new single dresser with a matching end table that was decorated with candles in metal lanterns were used for lighting of the otherwise dark room. Naruto had been keeping this a secret since Sasuke came home. When Sasuke turned to look at him, Naruto was grinning with pride. "Sleeping together on the floor like that was starting to be uncomfortable, ya know? You hog all the bedding when ya sleep." Sasuke had opened his mouth to say something in retaliation, but blushed instead. Deciding to keep his mouth shut, he answered with a grunt. Pulling away, he moved to go sit on the new mattress. The comforter set was matched with black sheets and a single comforter, decorated with white sand swirls as the pattern.

"I'm keeping my side. I like sleeping by the door" Sasuke finally spoke and laughed softly, untying his robe before he leaned forward to look at Naruto. The blond shrugged as his answer. "Fair enough. I don't really care either way." Smirking, he walked up to Sasuke. He began to lean over him like he did before in the kitchen, staring with intent. Sasuke watched, leaning back until he was sideways length on his back. The pale legs were over the ledge, bent at the knee. The robe had opened to expose a naked frame as Naruto came over him, touching noses. His voice whispered, brushing lips against Sasuke's. "Admit it. You're surprised, right?" Sasuke moved his face to rub noses.

"I suppose." While whispering, arms slipping from the kimono sleeves to be around Naruto's back and shoulders. Fingers dug into the fabric of the t-shirt Naruto was wearing. Gripping it, they pulled up slowly. Naruto's body moved the opposing way, slipping out arms and head until all that was left was the shirt turned inside out in Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke looked at the t-shirt, taking time to turn it from inside out. Balling it up, he tossed it skillfully into the laundry basket without looking. Bringing up one of his legs, a heel rested on the edge of the bed. Wiggling the bare toes, his other leg continue to lay lazily off the edge. The knee of the brought up leg playfully tapped at Naruto's hip impatiently as the blond fiddled with untying his board shorts and pulled them down along with his boxers. An erection slapped into place under his tattooed navel as he pulled them down and kicked them both off to the side when they hit the ground. Crawling on top of Sasuke, Naruto was completely nude now. However, the first attempt to kiss was rejected when Sasuke turned his head. Pointing his finger down, it motioned to the clothes on the floor. "Aw, come on..." Naruto laughed, pushing himself up to stand. He bent over in front of Sasuke to pick them up, balling them up as well. Keeping his boxers and shorts together, he did an overhead toss of the clothes into the hamper. With a swish, they went in. Naruto to put his arms up in victory as Sasuke peered over to watch. He made a face as they went in and as if in a sulking defeat, he moved the bent leg's foot up. With wiggling toes, they were pushed between Naruto's crack for retaliation.

Naruto turned to grin at Sasuke, his arms still up. That is, until he felt his backdoor chastity in danger."YEEK! HEY! Don't be a sore loser, Sasuke!" Sasuke only huffed, turning his face away again as he pulled his foot back down. It was only to give it room, then gave a swift, but playful kick to his friend's exposed ass. Laughing still, Naruto turned to him, crawling over to rub his nose against Sasuke's neck for attention. Breathing and kissing gently , the blond nuzzled to get Sasuke's face to turn back towards him. Still, Sasuke refused to look, even as Naruto's hands began to touch and explore his body. The rough fingertips tingled against the exposed neck, shoulders, down the sides. Especially, when those fingertips touched over his pink nipples. Following any of the tantalizing touches were Naruto's lips, kissing and licking carefully. Even though Sasuke was staring off onto a wall, his body jumped and twitched with excitement, the blush that stained his face gave away his true feelings. Light gasping escaped licked over lips when the stiff nipples were touched, kissed, licked, and tweaked. Breathing had become heavy, the lips parted and needed to be licked over once again by his own tongue to stop them from becoming dry.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out to him while lifting the bent leg, moving it to rest on the wide, tanned shoulder. Fingers touched his stiffened erection, working the tip from his foreskin to be caressed and teased. Despite the smallest of light petting, Sasuke had cried out. Immediately , his own hand clamped over his mouth. The gray eyes opened, looking down with blurry vision at Naruto. "That was a really good noise you just made, Sasuke." Sasuke glared, removing his hand , if only to tell Naruto off.

"Go to he...Ah!" Sasuke cried out a second time, his head turning so he that was facing the ceiling with his back arching up. Naruto had put his tongue out, licking and sucking on Sasuke's cock. The stiff hard-on was wet, the sucking noises sweetly filling the room. Wiggling, Sasuke's hand tried to remain cupped around his mouth until it was impossible to breath. Removing it, heavy panting began to overpower the noises that Naruto was making while sucking him off. The hand that was once covering his mouth had reached down, grabbing a handful of the spiky blond hair. Sasuke bit into his bottom lip, bruising it until it was plump and deep pink. Slurping off, Naruto made Sasuke's back arch to its limit, only for it to collapse back on the bed in panting and moans. Smiling, the blond was quite proud of his work. He licked his lips and used the back of his own hand to clean it's corners. Smirking, he rummaged into the bag that he had brought in from the kitchen. As he sat on his knees, he dug around until he found the bottle of lube that Sasuke liberated earlier. It was somewhat of an alchemic vial, glass, with a cork top. It was clearly labeled with pink hearts, a vanilla branch, and a honey comb with white text that said Luv Juicy. The glass bottle had a small handle with a pouring spout that reminded Naruto of a miniature syrup bottle. Holding the bottle with one hand, he pulled the cork with the other. Pouring a coin size amount of the silky liquid into his palm, he put the bottle down onto the tatami floor. Curiously, Sasuke sat up on his elbows, although unable to see clearly. He had most definitely heard a cork pop, and saw Naruto looking intensely down.

The blond licked his index finger tip for a taste test, approving before rubbing his own cock slick. Moaning as his wet palm pleasured his aching erection, he pulled his hand away. The swollen cock tip of his, now shined over from the oil returned to its resting place just below Naruto's belly button. The wet knob made the hairs on his stomach wet as well, slipping around more easily against his skin. "Huh. A little of this stuff goes a long way."Reaching for Sasuke's erection with a still very lubed hand, he took hold of it firmly. "Ah!" Sasuke grunted in surprise, loosing balance from an elbow. He half fell on the bed as the slick grip began to stroke him slowly. Toes dug into Naruto's shoulder as the blond watched with a smirk. The stroking was a combination of fast and rough to slow and deep. He felt Sasuke's pulse quicken in his hand. The breathing was erratic, and with noises Sasuke was making, it was becoming more and more erotic. Naruto thought to himself about how he had never seen anything so incredibly sexy before. No, not even in his real life experiences. Sasuke's face was pink around his nose and cheeks, eyes closed tightly as he gasped and moaned. The leg that was up on Naruto's shoulder rubbed against him, skinny, delicate toes digging and rubbing along Naruto's back. The gentle toe nail scratches were starting to make Naruto's cock throb uncomfortably. With his free hand, the blond took hold of Sasuke's ankle, kissing his foot and licked at his sole. He felt Sasuke shiver deeply, the toes making a fist in reflex.

Chuckling, Naruto stood. Still holding Sasuke's ankle, he gently moved his leg down back to the bed. His own erection reflected in the candle light, standing tall as it rested just under his tattooed navel. It jumped slightly as he moved, making a gentle thud noise."Roll over." This was more of a demand than a question, judging by the tone of voice. Still, Sasuke took his time to catch his breath. Eventually, he did as he was told, moving to sit on his knees. His upper body leaned over half way with his weight balanced onto his palms. Completely out of his kimono, it laying on the bed underneath him in a wrinkled white puddle. Naruto moved to lean over him, a knee on the outside of Sasuke's body that pushed into the mattress for support. His slicked hand found its own way to Sasuke's opening, the middle and ring finger between the toned cheeks that was lightly covered with black pubic fuzz. Unlike a girl, Sasuke's ass was toned and firm. There wasn't as much to get through to find his hole that he could practically see, even without spreading his cheeks. Then again, Sasuke wasn't as hairy as Naruto. Naruto had always noticed, even after the years, was Sasuke's skin always so smooth. In that respect, it was almost as if he were a woman. Flawless, pale, and beautiful. The few hairs that he did have did not interfere with the touching of his mostly bare, pink rim. The wide fingers gently slid up and down, passing and circling the heated, flushed pucker that twitched from contact. The other hand, still dry, went to Sasuke's hip and held him steady as he pushed his middle finger's knuckle past the protective outer ring.


	8. Small Paws

Sasuke whimpered, clenching onto the kimono and the sheet that were underneath his palms. The flexed ring instantly tightened, but Naruto kept pushing. There was a slight hesitation, but it only took the blond a moment to keep up his nerve. Sasuke wanted this, and so did he. The urge to apologize was there, but knowing full well that Sasuke would scold him it even came out. Biting his own bottom lip in concentration, Naruto continued to push the probing finger inside. Hooking upward, it curved along the path of Sasuke's rectum when it was passed the second knuckle. With a violent shiver, Sasuke's mouth opened to cry out. Immediately, he bit into the robe. The muffled moaned was still audible, followed by a hard snort as if he were a wild animal. Naruto pulled the finger out, but it was only to push it back inside after pouring more of the silky oil onto the hand. A drip of sweat ran down from his forehead, down a cheek as the fingers continued to move back and forth. The painful grunting from Sasuke slowly began to turn into subtle moans. Spreading legs apart, Sasuke's midsection dropped into more of an arch as the rest of the body started to relax. The black fuzzed sack dangled more visibly now, while the erection twitched against a strong stomach. The bite released from the clothing, the side of his face resting on the mattress as his body twisted and moved.

Sweat ran back the back of Sasuke's thighs, the entire body covered in a misty glow. Leaning forward, Naruto licked up a descending line of the salty water from midway down the back of one of these thighs, slowly moving his tongue north over the supple curve of an ass cheek. Biting into the flesh, sucking hard while pushing his index finger inside the rim to be with his middle. The hand twisted, continuing to pump back and forth inside of Sasuke. In a steady, pace, the fingers poked into and prided the hole open. There was hardly any resistance anymore, but when pulling them out , there was a loud suction slurp. The pink ring clamped onto the digits until the final moments of their departure. With the fingers pulled out, Sasuke fell over onto his side. A panting, sweating, erotic mess of black, silky hair sticking to his forehead. The dark rose kiss mark on his ass was visible as he looked up at Naruto. With a smile, he pushed himself to sit up, patting the space on the bed off to his side.

Smiling in return, Naruto gave his oiled fingers a lick as he sat down next to him. Moving like a black cat in the night, Sasuke crawled on top of him. Nuzzling his nose against Naruto's sweaty neck, he licked gently at the skin. Arms draped around as he straddled his friend, who put arms around him in response. The gray eyes locked on to the blue ones, both pairs gently closing as lips met. Heavily breathing, they kissed and licked at each other's mouths. Moaning and grinding, their erections slipped and rub against one other's. "Sasuke." In between the kisses and being pushed onto his back, Naruto whispered his lover's name. Looking down at him, Sasuke's fingers balled up into small paws against Naruto's chest as he stared. A hand reached up, petting away the wet, black bangs that were sticking to Sasuke's forehead. It brushed them aside to get a clearer view of the pale face. Turning, the face nuzzled the hand, kissing the inside of its palm. Those same lips smiled as the gray eyes returned their gaze downward.

Reaching down, Sasuke took hold of the slippery cock that was stiff underneath his body. Stroking it fondly, he pushed up onto his knees as it was angled. The neglected pink tip of Naruto's throbbing cock twitched and jumped, excited as slickness of the tight ring that he had fingered, probed, and teased. He bent his knees up, stationing his heels on the edge of the bed for support. With abs flexed tightly, the sweat of his body pooled into the cut lines of his six-pack and navel. The trail of hair that ran down his chest to his pubic area was weighed down and had turned dark brown from being wet. As Sasuke lowered his body, Naruto had grabbed his hips, pushing his own body up to meet. The pucker clamped down instantly at the intrusion, causing Sasuke to hiss from open lips and clenched teeth. Even if he wanted to stop, Naruto already had a grip on him that kept pulling him down, in turn pushing the cock deeper into the depths.

The initial breakthrough was painful for both of them, both crying out from a sudden shock. Together, they shook violently. Naruto, loosing balance on one of his legs, made them both fall abruptly off to the side while still attached. The drop forced Sasuke's body down suddenly, the hard meat that was only nudged inside of himself was pushed in to the hilt. All of the muscles of his body tightened, holding onto Naruto's flexed arms and dug his nails into his skin. Naruto pushed himself back with his legs, giving him more room to maneuver. "Ha...sorry..." He had to apologize for that, looking up at Sasuke with a tired smile. Panting and flushed over in his face, he was still grateful for the accident. Sasuke shivered, laughing a bit back as he slowly released his nails from Naruto's skin. "Shut up."

The blond smiled, relaxing his grip on Sasuke's hips to slide hands up Sasuke's stomach and chest. They cupped each side of his face as he sat up, giving Sasuke an apologetic kiss. Watching, Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's cheeks as well. They exchanged the sweet kiss, gently touching lips before their tongues came out of hiding. Deviously, he licked at Naruto's lips, grinning as Naruto's eyes popped open with embarrassment. Pushing the sturdy blond man onto his back smugly, Sasuke locked fingers with him. His strength allowed him to pin his lover's arms to the bed. Surprised, the blond turned to look at both his hands, then back up to Sasuke. His body relaxed, sinking into the bed as he smiled. "Alright. I'll play with you." Squeezing the hands with his own and pulling his legs up to bend at the knee, his feet planted firmly on the mattress. Sasuke shifted his weight on his knees, his toes curved to give him the support and brace he needed. It was time to start moving.

The initial rock back and forth caused them both to grunt. Being half lidded , they kept their eyes on each other. Sasuke's lips parted as his bangs fell over his eyes again. His rear end clapped softly as it struck against Naruto's muscled thighs. Naruto's vision was just as blurry as Sasuke's, sweat getting into his eyes as it dripped from his hairline down his face. Bits of spiky blond hair stuck to his forehead, his lips parted from panting heavily. Moaning, Naruto arched his back, pushing deeper into Sasuke. Moving his hips up and down, the speed increased. The rough hands broke their bondage from Sasuke's, smoothing over Sasuke's tight stomach and across the tops of his thighs. Having the urge, they squeezed and felt where ever they could. Moving the hands to rest on Sasuke's hips once again, he massaged Sasuke's lower abs with his thumbs. The raven haired man on top, leaned the rest of his body over. Resting on his forearms, he had placed them on opposite sides of Naruto's head. With his face buried between Naruto's neck and shoulder, he kissed and sucked on the skin. Between the kissing and the moaning, several marks were left on Naruto's neck. The passionate biting mixed with the noises in his ear had made Naruto moan louder. His eyes closed tightly as he moved one of his hands from Sasuke's squared off side, to in between his legs.

The hand gripped on Sasuke's cock, making passionate man freeze in place. His body was mid hover, the base of Naruto's meat peeking out from underneath him. Biting his bottom lip, Sasuke shivered as he looked down to watch the hand squeeze and stroke his pre-cum glazed cock. Smirking, he stood on his knees to pull away. Confused, Naruto watched Sasuke move to lay on his side. At first, he did not understand until Sasuke lifted a leg up. He held it with his arm, just under the knee with his head turning slightly to behind towards Naruto with a smile. Gulping, Naruto moved his own body into position behind Sasuke. His hand fiddling with his erection to angle it back inside of Sasuke's body. When it was lined up, Naruto pushed his hips forward, pushing it all the way inside. His arm slid around Sasuke's mid section, hold him close as his hand started to quickly jerk him off. Naruto's pace with his thrusting had increased as well, quickly reaching his limit. The bed shook roughly with the sounds of their bodies in constant collision. Naruto's lips were near Sasuke's ear, moaning and whispering his name over and over. Sasuke's mouth was gapped open as well, no longer muffling his pleasured vocals. They were filling the room with every pound that filled his tunnel.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, I'm going to cum." When he wasn't announcing his impending orgasm, he was kissing and sucking dark mark onto Sasuke's neck and shoulder. Sasuke only was able to nod in response, his mouth still gasping and crying out. His free hand scratched down the arm that was jerking him off. "Sasuke. Sasuke." The repetition of his name sent the ninja over the edge, gasping as several shots of white ropes shot up along his stomach and chest. His muscles spasmed and tightened, the ring locking around Naruto's cock like a sucking mouth. Grunting hard, Naruto pushed and pumped back and forth at neck breaking speed. His final few thrusts went inside of Sasuke as deep as possible, his own seed released in thick hot gushes that splashed inside. The pulse from Naruto's body and the emptying of his cum could be heard from the depth of Sasuke's inner ear. He laid there, panting heavily in Naruto's arms. They both collapsed on the bed, mouths open as they gasped and fought for any air they could manage. It was only at that moment did Naruto realized that he didn't put on a condom, found himself blushing with embarrassment.


	9. Sexy, Annoying You

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" Sasuke had slowed his breathing. Eyes were still closed as he laid curled up in perfectly, sweaty content in Naruto's arms. In a tone of mild irritation and tiredness, he groaned. Curling up more, a mumbled response came to inform Naruto that he was still awake. "Hm? What?" Naruto opened his mouth to say something incredibly obvious, but stopped himself for once. Instead he grinned, hugging Sasuke tighter with a goofy, childish smile that had crossed the stripped face a million times before. Nuzzling into the back of the long black hair, the fuzzy chin scrapped and tickled pale, exposed neck. "Sasuke, you're so sexy! I love you!" Chuckling, Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. With a soft smile, looking tired and hot, he spoke.

"Oh? I love you too."

"Eh?" Freezing, the large and confused, clear blue eyes blinked. "Do...do you now? I see." Laughing nervously, Naruto looked away. As the fuzzy chin was scratched, he wondered just how serious Sasuke's answer was. Better yet, had he really meant what he had said himself? "Love, huh?"

"Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto jumped a bit, holding onto Sasuke while looking nervously into those grey eyes. Moving to lay on his back, the tired and content man looked directly at his new lover seriously. "I love you." The blond eyebrows twiched.

_Again! _ Naruto thought to himself. _He said it again!'_ Continuing to peer, Sasuke kept a poker face. Little did Naruto know that inside, the dark-haired was laughing _incredibly_ hard. While being honest about the feelings, there was a large portion that just wanted to play with the blonds' emotions. Between the toned pale thighs, semen started to pool out from its resting place. "I...I came inside. It's coming out..." This was all Naruto could say at the moment. Sighing, Sasuke used a hand to move wet hair out of the eyes.

"I guess you better take responsibility then."

Naruto looked confused as Sasuke cracked a smile, moving to pat his own tummy. "For the baby." Naruto's jaw dropped. Getting on hands and knees in a panic, the mess of blond hair lowered into a deep bow. "YES! I WILL TAKE...wait. Guys can't get pregnant." Unable to hold it in anymore, Sasuke start to laugh so hard, the stomach had to be held from the force of it. He was nearly doubled over, kicking his legs in the air. For once, Naruto sat there, not amused. "You're a dick." Wiping a tear from an eye, Sasuke only smiled. "You should have seen the look on your face. I'll never forget it. I'll pass it down to our children and grandchildren and great grandchildren and great-great grand..."

"Alright, I get it. Geesh. Excuse me for never sticking my rod up a guy's ass before. You're the first, sorry." Grumbling, Naruto laid back where he was on his side. A arm lazily draped around Sasuke's stomach. "You're the last too. I meant what I said...I..." He paused, looking down at Sasuke. Unable to help but to smile, he leaned down to kiss him. "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha." The sudden confession even made the Uchiha blush, smiling back with a content face.

"Do you?"

"I just said I did. Didn't ya hear me? I love you. The moody, selfish, dickhead attitude, sexy, annoying you. I..." He paused, rolling over onto his back and sighed heavily. "I'm thankful for every day I'm with you, even the bad days. For every day that I've known you, saw you, fought with you, and cried for you. Every single damn day." Smiling, Sasuke rolled himself over to straddle his newly stationed love interest. Looking down, the taunt body leaned until it's head rested on a broad, tanned shoulder. Tears had filled Sasuke's eyes, and he softly began to weep as if he had been holding it in for some time now. The strong arms came around him, startled that Sasuke was suddenly crying. Pushing himself up, Naruto cradled the distraught man in an embrace, petting his overgrown hair. "Sasuke? Sasuke? What's wrong? Why...?"

"I never stopped." Sasuke had let out a sniffling response, clinging tight to Naruto as he hid his face. "When you first saw me, on the docks? Do you remember? I already knew who you were. I've seen you, and I wanted to talk to you too. I wanted to, but I was scared. " The confession from the blond had started one from Sasuke as well. " I knew what people thought about me. I wanted to have friends, but I was scared." Naruto looked surprised, his eyes turned to look at Sasuke's head. His nose gently nudged at Sasuke's ear, trying to get him out of hiding. The other ninja only clung harder, tears continuing down his cheeks.

"I don't know why I wanted to tell you this. it's pretty trivial, isn't it? I just, ever since I can remember, you've been in my head. I use to lay in my room alone and think how much fun it would be if you were there. We'd share meals, laugh, practice, stay up too late, play games. I wouldn't be alone anymore. These past few years, has been everything I ever wanted."

Blushing with a smile, Naruto ran fingers running through the silky, black hair and down the moist back. Moving the hands away, they gently pushed Sasuke to sit up by his shoulders. After kissing forehead, noses rubbed against one another. "Well I'll tell you a secret. These past few years has been everything that I've wanted too. I mean, sure I wanted to be Hokage and all that, but only because it was the only thing I could think of to one up ya. There wasn't gonna be two Hokages. You had to be a lesser rank than me if I was it, right?" The soft laughing caused Sasuke to chuckle as well. Embarrassingly, Sasuke wiped his face and runny nose with a forearm.

Naruto helped, rubbing Sasuke's face carefully with a hand. "I always wanted you to be my family, Sasuke. I always told you, didn't I? Losing you was losing the only family I ever had. Losing you made me know what you were going through. Protecting you is more important to me than anything. Well, I guess if you can't call that love, I don't know what else to say?" He shrugged, his own eyes watering up, even as he smiled. Sasuke scoffed gently, patting Naruto on the head. "Don't you start tearing up on me, you big cry baby." The blond snorted, rubbing his nose with his index finger.

"Well, SORRY. You started it." They laughed together again, watery eyes and childish runny noses. Naruto leaned over, kissing Sasuke's wet lips as he moved his hands back down. They slid over Sasuke's back, eventually finding warmth cupped under the toned ass that was sitting on his lap. "Sasuke. You're going to make me hard again." The older ninja scoffed, glaring playfully at him.

"Yeah? What's that have to do with me?"

Tossing Sasuke on his back, Naruto got on top of him. Pinning him down, he grinned. "Plenty."

"Page732 of the Chronicled Log of Sasuke Uchiha:

After careful planning, the mission was executed accordingly. While I do write this from my recovery bed, my handwriting might slightly be shaken. Operation: Infiltration of the Fox's Den has been a success. The mission went well into the night, and even well into dawn, but it could not have been better. The fox sleeps close to me, breathing and pulse steady. I must admit I am a bit famished, exhausted from the vigorous physical demands that were put upon my body. Even a highly trained operative, such as myself, can only go so long. The fox's vitality is higher than even I imagined, and I suspect a quick recovery from him. Much like last night, did he recover his strength, stamina, and speed multiple times.

I experimented with several new fighting poses and positions, some of which I'm afraid exhausted my known abilities. Further training is required.

I'm afraid more information than this is classified for now. I must make this short for I fear I have awakened the target. "

Sasuke closed his journal, his hair a mess as Naruto was curled around his body. The gentle breathing had turned into a few waking snorts as the blond started to wake up. He sat up, blinking at the book in Sasuke's hand. "Oh? Are you writing again?" Yawning, Naruto sat up and stretched long arms out. He looked surprisingly refreshed, at least, if one compared Naruto to Sasuke. "What time is it? I think we skipped breakfast." Groggily, Naruto got out of bed, making sure to lean over and kiss Sasuke's forehead. "I'm gonna go make lunch." Sasuke glared a bit, hating how fucking chipper Naruto was. Sasuke's own body was completely exhausted! "Naruto." The blond stopped mid step, turning to look at him from the door. "You're naked." Looking down, Naruto laughed in embarrassment. They were both still naked, covered nearly head to toe in dried cum, love bites, and scratch marks. Both of their asses were hammered, their backs sore, but Naruto's recovery had him hopping merrily along, while Sasuke was stuck in bed.


	10. Prequel Break: Part 1

_**Pages from Sasuke's Journal:**_

**Page 14 of the Chronicled Log of Sasuke Uchiha:**

It has been two weeks since our arrival here. Gaara, the Kazekage, has been under heavy fire since he offered Naruto and I sanctum. In a small village, we have been supplied an old farm house with a stream that runs from here down to the main village area. The house is nearly dilapidated, but Naruto has been surprisingly handy with repairs. He has been doing odd jobs, bringing home left overs and even learning to cook on his own. I find myself feeling surprisingly useless.

**Page 28:**

A month has passed since Naruto and I came here, and the house is complete with repairs. I have been helping Naruto with the roof, as his clumsiness with a hammer on tiles have left us with more holes then we started out it. Gaara's negotiations has been a success, and Naruto and I are emancipated until further notice from being held as missing-nin. While we do not put on the headband of the Sand, we do not, however, put on the headband of the Hidden Leaf either. Gaara's argument held deeply within those trying to force us back to the Hidden Leaf. Naruto was a hero, and according to Naruto, I was simply misguided.

I would gladly turn myself in, but Naruto won't have any of it. I suppose it's best not to argue.

**Page 42:**

Sakura came to us today, pleading again that we come home. She tried to tell me she still had feelings for me. For both of us, but I wouldn't hear it. In an angry fit of rage, she tried to tell Naruto the same thing. I understand she means well, but I always believed she has no idea what's going on. Innocent, wide eyed, and unable to cope. Naruto went for a walk to talk to her, and I was really surprised when he came back. I was expecting him to leave with her. He told me that he talked some sense into her and asked me to wash the vegetables for dinner.

I never knew I could be happy simply washing vegetables.

**Page 54:**

Almost two months now since we've been here. Every day is feeling more and more normal. It's extremely hot this time of year, but that's what I expect for a summer in the Desert. I'm writing this entry later than usual, but only because since I've been awake, I've been occupied. To put a date on things, it's July 23rd. I am 17 years old. I woke up expecting the day to be like any other, but I was surprised to see a cake and presents sitting next to my bed roll. Naruto had been up before sunrise, making a run to the bakery and set everything up. With his face in front of mine, he smiled and began singing that annoying song. I haven't woken up on my birthday to cake and presents since before my family passed.

I was forced to blow out candles and had the most interesting present. A pair of eyeglasses. I do recall having my eyes checked when I arrived, but how he managed to save up the money for a pair is beyond me. I even got presents from other people, such as Gaara, Kakashi-Sensei, and Sakura. He told me they had mailed them to his name and he picked them up from the delivery office. I guess...I'll have to return the favor in October.

**Page 65:**

Thanks to some strings with Gaara, I am gainfully employed. With the repairs to the barn and fence complete, Naruto had spent some of our savings on starter livestock. He seems happy with crops, ducks, and cattle. I have taken the position of sensei at the Elementary school for the town. This position will have me training basic techniques to students before they gain their headbands and are put into teams. I feel as if that maybe I can make amends this way. If I had been, well, it's not Iruka-Sensei's fault. He was watching after Naruto, after all. But still, if I had had someone to take me in at that age, and remind me that I wasn't alone, perhaps. Well.

Wishful thinking.


	11. Rose-Colored Hair

"Alright class, that's it for the day. Don't forget to practice your flips at home for tomorrow's testing. Forward and backward!" Sasuke closed the notebook that was in his hand and moved to stand from his seated position at his desk. The clattering of chairs being scooted into their matching table filled the room as the children ran off. One after another, they clenched their books and notes to their chests, laughing on the way out of the door. After a satisfied smile, he sighed from the long day as he took a seat back in his chair. There was a pile of papers to grade and the worst urge to just scribble down passing grades on all of them just so he could go home early. Without looking up, he took a paper that was slid onto his desk. "This paper is late, but I'll let it slid this time...?"

The hand that had slid the paper forward was much too large to be that of a child. The thin fingers were delicate with the fingernails being both manicured and decorated. Looking at the paper, the name that was roughly scribbled on was that of a male student anyway.

"Hehe, it fel l off your desk, Sensei. I was just picking it up for you", spoke an oddly familiar voice. It was not one that Sasuke had heard in over a year.

"Sakura, I think you're a little too old for this grade level." The woman pouted her pink lips with her long rose-colored hair done up in a decorative bun.

"Sasuke, it's not polite to call a lady too old for anything." He looked up with a calm smile, hiding his irritation well behind the pair round glasses that sat upon his nose.

"I apologize, but what brings you here? And more importantly, why are you dressed like that?" Sakura was not in any sort combative gear, that was for damn sure. Her make-up was neatly done with her hair pulled into a wrapped up-do decorated with jingling silver and jeweled flowers. The neatly pressed dress was elegant and flowing in red and white. Blushing, she looked down upon herself; what was one as skinny frame had started to fill out transforming from the once rough and linear young girl she was once upon a time.

"I snuck away." Her voice was soft, sweet to the ears as her long eyelashes fluttered. Sasuke tilted his head, standing up to look at her better.

"This is a bit far away to be sneaking out anywhere. I suggest you go back." Walking away, the man stopped. Turning his head only, his back remained turned to Sakura as she had reached out to him. Grabbing the back of his shirt, she clung to it with one hand. Sasuke sighed, lifting his glasses up just enough to rub his eyes. "That dress is a wedding gown, right? You're getting married." The words only made Sakura cling harder, her other hand coming up to grab the shirt as well. Frowning, she put her face against his strong back.

"Sasuke, I..." The man turned, smiling and put his arms around her.

"I'm happy for you."

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you still in here...?" Naruto had come into the room, seeing only Sasuke being clinged to by this well-dressed, beautiful woman so lovingly that his jaw practically dropped. With a strong hand, there was crushing boxed lunch that he had brought. " .Ke." Sakura blushed, turning around to see Naruto. Immediately, her eyes watered up and she ran to cling to him instead. Even before he could say her name, it was his turn to be clung to by an old yet wailing friend. "What the hell? Sasuke! What did you do to her!?" Sasuke only huffed, snatching his lunch from Naruto's hand.

"I didn't say anything. She's the one who's getting married and ran off." In the midst of the two men being confused, somehow it was decided that it was best to take Sakura to their home to sit down over dinner while trying to figure out exactly what happened.

"Wait, wait. Start from the beginning. Who is going to marry who again?" Naruto asked, pouring more wine into his cup as the three of them sat around the table in his kitchen. He had cooked up some duck ramen, three large bowls for supper. Sakura was eating roughly, gulping down the wine as she was already slightly belligerent from the alcohol. Sasuke simply watched, leaning his head against his palm.

"I told you! Tsunade arranged my marriage to Gaara! Politics! Politics! Gaara is popular and a powerful ally, and I'm Tsunade's second. He doesn't really have much of a choice either, but we don't really wanna..."

Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "Why? Gaara is a great guy and I guess he must have a thing for you. Maybe you should date first?" It was a very common sense suggestion that surprised even Sasuke when he heard it coming from the blonde's lips.

"NO! Absolutely not! I'm saving myself for Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes narrowed at the suggestion as his brows began to twitch.

"Oh, is that so?" Sasuke blinked then, starting to laugh heavily.

"There's no way you're going to save yourself for me. You might as well join a convent."

"SASUKE!" Naruto nailed a powerful kick into Sasuke's shin, but Sasuke didn't let off.

"Hey, Sasuke. That's pretty mean...", Sakura pouted, her moist lips puckering as she leaned over. This caused the raven-haired man to immediately stand up in order to avoid whatever drunken sign of affection Sakura was plotting against him. Walking to Naruto's side, he leaned down to speak and to gently whisper his threats.

"Tell her about us, or I will." This caused Naruto to instantly freeze as Sasuke's changed to a forced smile to their guest. "Good night, Sakura. I have a busy day tomorrow."

Sakura waved before grinning towards Naruto. "Hey, you think he's inviting me to his room?"

Naruto laughed nervously as he refilled her cup. "No, no, he's actually tired. Besides, you're getting married right? Why would you even consider already cheating on Gaara? He really is a great guy..."

Sakura lowered her hand to her lap, looking down at her fingers. "Yes, yes he is. He was the only one able to be heard while supporting you two. If not for him, you might be in jail or worse, and Sasuke. Sasuke would have been executed for high treason. He had really put forth a lot of work without asking for anything in return. He even gave us supplies and workers to in order to help rebuild our village. He...He..." Large tears began to come down Sakura's face, her hands cupping to hide her shame. "But he's not Sasuke. To me, no one can replace Sasuke. I loved him and I still do. No matter how many times he rejects me, I..." Naruto stood in his chair, putting his large, but loving arms around her.

"Sakura, you don't deserve Sasuke. He's really a selfish guy. You deserve someone like Gaara, who isn't scared to fight against those that oppose him in a peaceful manner. Someone who stood and died for protecting his country and friends, even those that didn't believe he could do it. You look really beautiful in your dress." Sakura forced out a laugh then.

"No. No, I look a mess now." She looked up at Naruto, her tired green eyes meeting his sincere and calm blue ones.

"I bet Gaara is worried sick about you by now, ya know?" Sakura smiled a little, giving a nod.

"I bet he knows I'm here. He's pretty smart and where else would I go?" Standing up, she blushed more. "Bathroom."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked, looking up at her. "Oh, down the hallway in the very back." Sakura had cupped her hands between her legs, hurrying off down the hallway in tapping heels. Naruto just smiled, going back to lounge exhaustedly in his chair. '_What the hell am I supposed to tell her?_', he thought to himself, drinking whatever was left in his cup before polishing off what Sasuke left behind. Sakura had managed to make it to the toilet, having to gather her annoyingly long and fluffy dress in order to use it properly. After relieving herself, she took some time to wash her face off in the sink by cleaning off her makeup and letting her hair down. Being wrapped up so tightly, it forced the ends to curl gently over one of her slender and exposed shoulders. She also removed the outer part of the gown, leaving on the white slip that almost looked like a sun dress. She really had become quite a beauty, even if she didn't have the confidence in herself to believe so.

Walking back slowly, her heels dangled from her hand as she walked barefooted on the floor. Soon, she caught a glimpse of the light from the cracked door of the bedroom. Sasuke had changed into his kimono, pacing back and forth in frustration as he waited for Naruto. He looked worried, nervous, and perhaps even scared. With an irritated huff, he went to go sit back down on his bed only to barely catch Sakura peeking. Hoping up, he went to open the door just enough to get his head out. "What?"

Sakura had managed to get a good look at the room, a little startled that Sasuke had come out so quickly. "I just wanted to say good night. I'm going to go back now..." Sasuke offered a smile, even though his eyes weren't happy to see her.

"I see, good night then." He turned to close the door, but Sakura had called his name again. Stopping, he turned to look at her. "Hm?"

"...Nothing. It's nothing. Good night." Nodding, Sasuke then closed the door all the way then before shutting off the light. Naruto had overhead some noises and came out of the kitchen to find her. "Eh? You changed?"

Sakura sighed, smiling. "Yeah, it got hot. Can you walk me into town?" She went to the door, slipping her shoes back on. Naruto gave a nod, smiling then.

"Course. Let me just tell Sasuke first...SASUKE!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'M TAKING SAKURA BACK TO TOWN!"

"SO?"

Naruto sighed, fluffing up his hair. "What a pissy guy, he is..." Sakura only giggled, standing with her shoes on outside the front door on the deck with her dress folded up in her arms. Naruto quickly slipped on his flip flops to follow, sliding the door shut behind him. They walked in silence down the winding dirt road, the lights of the town just in the distance. "So, you're headed to the train depot? Or the hotel?" Naruto had to break the silence, as this walk was like the one he had with her over a year ago when he told her that he was staying with Sasuke. Sakura only nodded.

"Yes, I'm at the local hotel for a fitting. The train leaves in the morning..."

"Ah..." The silence became heavy again. "So, you know..um...Sasuke loves you, but sort of like a sister...You shouldn't say things like you wanna sleep with him. He kind of likes someone else..." Naruto choked on his words, no clue as he how terrible he sounded. Sakura looked down, hugging her dress to her supple chest.

"One bed." Naruto looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"One bed?"

"There is only one bed in your bedroom. You and Sasuke's. There is only that one bed."

_Shit._

This was the only word that came to mind as Naruto thought to himself as his face carried the distinguishing look on how he was going to talk himself out of this one. The woman next to him could only look onward sadly.

"It's alright. Everyone already knew how Sasuke felt about you, but that doesn't stop us from being jealous. It was only a matter of time before he got you. He's pretty sneaky like that."

"Got me, huh?" Naruto laughed, thinking about it. "Yeah, maybe." With a shrug, he continued on walking ahead as Sakura stopped.

"Did you tell him about us?" Naruto froze, turning around. He gave a sentimental smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I did."

"What did he say?"

"Well, he didn't say much. Sort of just said, 'Oh.' "

She laughed, despite her eyes filling up with tears again. "Oh? That's all?" Naruto nodded, turning to look up at the desert moon.

"Yeah. He said, Oh."

The woman sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears as she started to walk again. They remained quiet, but went hand in hand until they reached the doors of the hotel. "Did you want to come up?" Sakura asked with her body curled around the warm arm.

"You know I can't. You should get some rest. I'd hate to have to send you back go Gaara hungover." There was a bitter laugh as she pulled away and wiped her face.

"I must look pretty stupid." The blond smiled, putting his arms around her.

"Nope. You look cute as always. Send us an invite to the wedding, okay? Tell Gaara that is he breaks your heart, I'll kick his raccoon ass up and down the desert." At least this time, the laugher from the would-be bride wasn't as depressing.

"Like you'd stand a chance." Naruto just shrugged, taking a step away and turned his back to leave.

"It was nice to see you again."

She smiled, waving as well before disappearing into the double doors of the lobby with a sad face. Naruto's smile faded as well, giving a heavy sigh as he started his walk back home again.


	12. Promise

Sasuke sat in quietly in the dark bedroom, at least, all the way up until the front door closed. Sneaking out once it was clear; he genuinely began to tail Naruto from the tall, leafy palm trees of the desert. Some would consider this stalking; however, between two ninjas in love, this was perfectly normal. Well, normal being if one were to reference _Ninja Love According to Sasuke Uchiha_. Keeping his body in perfect stealth the entire way, Sasuke ducked between various leaves and branches. While under unsuspected watch, Sakura and Naruto spoke in front of the hotel. When the woman hugged Naruto's arm, it was nail-bitingly irritating. When Naruto removed himself from Sakura's womanly grasp, it was as if the hero had saved the day enough to put both Sasuke's mind and heart was at ease. This was until Naruto had stopped to lean against the very same tree from where Sasuke was crotched. Looking up into leaves and darkness, the blonde held his arms up. "If you jump from there, I bet I could catch you."

Sasuke's back arched liked a cat as his hair stood on end. Begrudgingly, he hopped down like a much like one as he landed on his feet like a feral beast. There was a glare toward Naruto from behind the round frames from both annoyance and embarrassment. Smirking, Naruto had to laugh and shake his head. "How long have you been following me?"

"If you don' know, that's your own damn fault." Crossing his arms over the kimono-covered chest, Sasuke tilted his head in a rebellious manner. The blonde only continued to laugh and mock his overzealous lover.

"Worried I wouldn't be coming back? I came back last time, right? What makes you think I wouldn't come home now, huh?" Naruto had changed his tone to sound a bit more agitated, scratching the back of his head. "You're a piece of work." Sasuke, startled at Naruto's attitude, frowned. Dropping his arms as to his sides, he bit his bottom lip while looking away, simply stared at the ground in silence. Feeling a twinge of guilt vibrate in his chest. Naruto took a step forward. "Hey, come on. You have to give me some credit here..." Sighing, he moved to put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He leaned in closet to inspect the turned away face, trying in vain to get Sasuke to look at him. When the looks and gently shaking failed, Naruto pulled Sasuke close into a hug. Still, Sasuke's arms didn't come up to embrace him back. The saddened face was still turned away, feeling even more foolish.

"I love you, Sasuke." At least those words began to make the Uchiha's guard drop. "I love Sakura too and I was in love with her once. I'm not going to lie to you about that and you know it anyway." Sasuke slowly started to turn to look at him as his hands started to come up but they didn't touch Naruto just yet. With each passing word, the hug grew stronger and even more desperate. "No one is more important to me than you. I wish Sakura the best with Gaara, even if she doesn't go through with it. That's not going to change anything between me and you, right?" Sasuke sighed, his hands moving to grab the back of Naruto's shirt, finally hugging him back.

"So you say."

Naruto laughed a bit, putting Sasuke's body in a bear hug. Lifting him off of his feet, his arms crushed Sasuke's down to his side. Sasuke cried out in a grunt, unable to wiggle out of the squeeze as he was spun around. "What are you talking about, Sasuke? She's after you, remember? Are you going to run off with her and leave me behind?" Sasuke made the face of a wet cat, nearly hissing in response.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Of course not!" His arms flexed, breaking free of the hold. Pushing Naruto against the palm tree, he pinned the blonde by the shoulders who only smiled with soft eyes, obvious teasing.

"So you say", he mimicked Sasuke's earlier response. Both men were panting lightly, as fighting was often an exhaustion of their strength. Even with a small bout, they had not been holding back. Maybe, if they tried hard enough, they could blame the dry air for losing their breath so easily. Sasuke was first to lean in, his eyes gently closing as he kissed lover. Inside, they both knew that the hot air had nothing to do with it. The heat of the night had little to do with the heat of their bodies and hearts. This sweltering flame that grew, only when they were together, was hotter than any desert sun.

Moving a hand to Sasuke's face, Naruto cupped it gently so that his thumb could caress Sasuke's soft, pale cheek. Touching foreheads, Sasuke's eyes looked down again. His own hand went to his face, gently placed and holding onto Naruto's. Moving to nudge and kiss Sasuke's forehead, Naruto smiled. "You have no self-confidence." He got a huff in response before being allowed to continue speaking. "You think I'm going to leave you? Just as I got you? You're crazy, man." Sasuke looked up, his eyes softened.

"Aren't you tired of me yet?" Laughing, Naruto just shook his head.

"No. Never. Never ever." The gentle kisses continued to cover Sasuke's face, making the man's glasses go askew on his nose. The lens fogged over from the hot breath against his skin. Gently pushing away, Sasuke took Naruto's hand almost at timidly as a girl would touch her first crush. It would have been sweet had Sasuke not started to crush Naruto's fingers into submission. Practically dragging, Sasuke led the way up the path to their house. Naruto broke free, giving Sasuke a playful swat before running ahead. Back and forth, they continued their childish game of tag. Passing the house, they continued to chase each other around the over the fence. Finally, one after another, they jumped up to the roof of the barn. Naruto sat down on the wooden slated rooftop, staring up at the clear night sky. Sasuke followed, sitting down next to Naruto to look up as well. They didn't have much, but they had peace and each other. For now, that was the most important thing for both of them. Their bodies naturally bent like swaying branches to lean on one another. With their fingers, they touched and locked them together. There was a silent promise that was being renewed that night; to stay together, no matter what.

-The End of Story 1


End file.
